Behind the Scenes/Take 4
BTS-DJ-T031111a.jpg|''"Kicking off the morning with a guest stars Makeup .."'' Dayne Johnson Twitter March 11, 2011 BTS-DJ-T031111b.jpg|''"More"'' Dayne Johnson Twitter March 11, 2011 BTS-KH-T031111.jpg|''"Behind the scenes of #CriminalMinds episode 621."'' Kim Harrison Twitter March 11, 2011 BTS-AF-T031411.jpg|''"Working in beautiful sunny San Diego...no, not really!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 14, 2011 BTS-DJ-T031411.jpg|''"Relaxing between shots"'' Dayne Johnson Twitter March 14, 2011 BTS-TG-T031411.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 14, 2011 BTS-KH-T031511a.jpg|''"#CriminalMinds Rollin in the SUV!"'' Kim Harrison Twitter March 15, 2011 BTS-KH-T031511b.jpg|''"#CriminalMinds THE Mr. Gibson"'' Kim Harrison Twitter March 15, 2011 BTS-AF-T031511.jpg|''"Lunch time..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 15, 2011 BTS-TG-T031511.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 15, 2011 BTS-GA-T031511.jpg|''"Thanks for a great day, CRIMINAL MINDS! #lovemyjob"'' Yuri LowenthalTwitter March 15, 2011 BTS-KH-T031611.jpg|''"#CriminalMinds"'' Kim Harrison Twitter March 16, 2011 BTS-JM-T031611a.jpg|''"Not what you think. Before you ask, it's NOT Prentiss."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter March 16, 2011 BTS-RD-T031611.jpg|''"From the set of Criminal Minds Ep 621 "The Stranger"..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter March 16, 2011 BTS-JM-T031611b.jpg|''"We're like an invading army."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter March 16, 2011 BTS-AF-T031611.jpg|''"Here is a pic from the day all my girls worked together!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 16, 2011 BTS-JM-T031711.jpg|''"I guess it's the luck of the Irish that Jack McGee stopped by the set."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter March 17, 2011 BTS-AF-T031711.jpg|''"Ready to transform Kirsten into Garcia..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 17, 2011 BTS-LA-T031711.jpg|''"Thanks RT @Pantherlilykat lindadeandrea Glad to see another behind the scenes CM person on Twitter! You guys do awesome work for the actors/actresses! "'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 17, 2011 BTS-RD-T031811.jpg|''"Behind the scenes of 621... Writer @iKimHarrison in danger!"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter March 18, 2011 BTS-LA-T031811.jpg|''"Trailer is quiet"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 18, 2011 BTS-MG-T031811.jpg|''"My only regret in life is that I didn't know spoons like this existed until today"'' Matthew Gray Gubler Twitter March 18, 2011 BTS-GA-T032111a.jpg|''"Press on the set of Criminal Minds waiting on Indianapolis Colts star Dallas Clark."'' Vernon Cheek Twitter March 21, 2011 BTS-RD-T032111a.jpg|''"Day 8 of 8... #44 on the set!"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter March 21, 2011 BTS-GA-T032111b.jpg|''"Karen Clark, @ Rickdunkle, and Dallas Clark on set today at Criminal Minds."'' Vernon Cheek Twitter March 21, 2011 BTS-LA-T032111a.jpg|''"Pic of Matthew as John Waters and fun shots in the trailer"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 21, 2011 BTS-LA-T032111b.jpg|''"Pic of Matthew as John Waters and fun shots in the trailer"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 21, 2011 BTS-GA-T032111c.jpg|''"Look at Dallas Clark and his wife Karen with Criminal Minds star Thomas Gibson today on set."'' Vernon Cheek Twitter March 21, 2011 BTS-GA-T032111d.jpg|''"Dallas Clark will play Detective Austin Kent on the CBS hit series Criminal Minds April 13th."'' Vernon Cheek Twitter March 21, 2011 BTS-JM-T032111.jpg|''"With Dallas Clark from the COLTS"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter March 21, 2011 BTS-GA-T032111e.jpg|''"Criminal Minds EP Ed Bernero with Indianapolis Colts Dallas Clark on set today"'' Vernon Cheek Twitter March 21, 2011 BTS-KH-T032111.jpg|''"The writers of Criminal Minds presented the cast and crew with a unique cake to end the day."'' Vernon Cheek Twitter March 21, 2011 BTS-LA-T032111c.jpg|''"Look at our fabulous Cake!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 21, 2011 BTS-KV-T032111a.jpg|''"These are my instructions."'' Kirsten Vangsness Twitter March 21, 2011 BTS-LA-T032111d.jpg|''"Ms Garcia is in the room"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 21, 2011 BTS-LA-T032111e.jpg|''"No but here's some from our wall RT @gullable85 did you happen to take any pics of Matthew today?"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 21, 2011 BTS-KV-T032111b.jpg|''"He is wearing @GUBLERNATION sweater. I totally had them freaky Friday for me."'' Kirsten Vangsness Twitter March 21, 2011 BTS-RD-T032111b.jpg|''"That's a wrap on 621!"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter March 21, 2011 BTS-LA-T032211a.jpg|''"It a glamorous life with a 2:30 wake up!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 22, 2011 BTS-LA-T032211b.jpg|''"Early peeps r MU/Hair/costumes/teamsters/ caterers. Dayne n Anna doing special FX RT @swpwallie lindadeandrea Why so early this morning and is the early call for cast and crew?"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 22, 2011 BTS-AF-T032211a.jpg|''"Just getting light outside..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 22, 2011 BTS-AF-T032211b.jpg|''"Creepy location!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 22, 2011 BTS-RN-T032211.jpg|''"Dear Job, Thanks for being so dope. Xxx."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter March 22, 2011 BTS-AF-T032211c.jpg|''"I went to work when it was dark but this was the view on the way home..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 22, 2011 BTS-AF-T032211d.jpg|''"And this..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 22, 2011 BTS-TG-T032211.jpg|''"The Sultan of SWAT in sartorial splendor"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 22, 2011 BTS-DJ-T032311a.jpg|''"An early day at work. Here at 4:15am. Ugh!!"'' Dayne Johnson Twitter March 23, 2011 BTS-DJ-T032311b.jpg|''"Filming in the rain is not fun when it's not supposed to be raining.."'' Dayne Johnson Twitter March 23, 2011 BTS-LA-T032311a.jpg|''"Poor Shemar rain and water!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 23, 2011 BTS-LA-T032311b.jpg|''"Glamor glamor"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 23, 2011 BTS-LA-T032311c.jpg|''"We're like the US mail, rain or shine we work!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 23, 2011 BTS-LA-T032311d.jpg|''"What can I say...."'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 23, 2011 BTS-LA-T032311e.jpg|''"Oh well"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 23, 2011 BTS-LA-T032311f.jpg|''None'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 23, 2011 BTS-RN-T032311a.jpg|''"so: sometimes job = not so glamorous... sometimes job = mud and rain..."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter March 23, 2011 BTS-AF-T032311a.jpg|''"Working in the rain is not fun!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 23, 2011 BTS-AF-T032311b.jpg|''"Rainy day :("'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 23, 2011 BTS-RN-T032311b.jpg|''"Sometimes it's wet at work...but it's still fun!"'' Rachel Nichols Twitter March 23, 2011 BTS-LA-T032411a.jpg|''"Good morning! No rain Yay!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 24, 2011 BTS-LA-T032411b.jpg|''"Notice Garcia's little deer"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 24, 2011 BTS-AF-T032411a.jpg|''"Who has the cutesy jewelry ever?..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 24, 2011 BTS-AF-T032411b.jpg|''"It's Garcia of course!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 24, 2011 BTS-AF-T032411c.jpg|''"Today's makeup"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 24, 2011 BTS-TG-T032411a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 24, 2011 BTS-RN-T032411.jpg|''"He doesn't Tweet, but he does rap...here's Shemar doing his thing with LL COOL J's "I NEED LOVE"."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter March 24, 2011 BTS-TG-T032411b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 24, 2011 BTS-TG-T032411c.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 24, 2011 BTS-LA-T032411c.jpg|''"The exterior of the jet"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 24, 2011 BTS-LA-T032411d.jpg|''"Outside looking in"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 24, 2011 BTS-MG-T032411.jpg|''"Dear CM production staff, The Matthew Gray Gubler Movement (MGGM) thanks you for acknowledging the name change"'' Matthew Gray Gubler Twitter March 24, 2011 BTS-JM-T032411.jpg|''"In the jet today"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter March 24, 2011 BTS-LA-T032511a.jpg|''"Actor trailers"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 25, 2011 BTS-LA-T032511b.jpg|''"Craft service. They like us to eat, eat, eat."'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 25, 2011 BTS-LA-T032511c.jpg|''"Guess who just got here?"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 25, 2011 BTS-LA-T032511d.jpg|''"Guess who's here???"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 25, 2011 BTS-LA-T032511e.jpg|''"Just sitting in the dark"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 25, 2011 BTS-TG-T032711.jpg|''"hmmm" '' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 27, 2011 BTS-TG-T032911a.jpg|''"shooting in Topanga (yesterday): Janine and John Kapelos"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 29, 2011 BTS-AF-T032911.jpg|''"Quiet day watching the monitors..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 29, 2011 BTS-MG-T032911.jpg|''"The last time they ever asked Dr. Reid to write on a board during a scene"'' Matthew Gray Gubler Twitter March 29, 2011 BTS-TG-T032911b.jpg|''"they followed me to Topanga, but I gave em the slip...watching, wary..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 29, 2011 BTS-LA-T032911a.jpg|''"Reid!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 29, 2011 BTS-LA-T032911b.jpg|''"MORGAN!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 29, 2011 BTS-LA-T032911c.jpg|''"TG !!!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 29, 2011 BTS-TG-T032911c.jpg|''"sole mates"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 29, 2011 BTS-TG-T032911d.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 29, 2011 BTS-TG-T032911e.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 29, 2011 BTS-TG-T033011a.jpg|''"on the road again...I don't even know where...! hopefully not all the way to Sacramento...I didn't..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 30, 2011 BTS-TG-T033011b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 30, 2011 BTS-MG-T033011.jpg|''"you know you've made it when you google yourself on the internet and this comes up"'' Matthew Gray Gubler Twitter March 30, 2011 BTS-KV-T033011a.jpg|''"I want my face to be on my foot so I can be closer to them & then me and this shoe could make out. Yes."'' Kirsten Vangsness Twitter March 30, 2011 BTS-KV-T033011b.jpg|''"Infinite loop"'' Kirsten Vangsness Twitter March 30, 2011 BTS-KV-T033011c.jpg|''"There's @annafleiner"'' Kirsten Vangsness Twitter March 30, 2011 BTS-KV-T033011d.jpg|''"My shoe is cheating on me"'' Kirsten Vangsness Twitter March 30, 2011 BTS-RN-T033011a.jpg|''"Fun day at work: MORGAN jumps into the water to save the girl, and SEAVER takes pictures while staying dry."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter March 30, 2011 BTS-RN-T033011b.jpg|''"I know it's not Tuesday...but I just can't help myself. Aaaaaand I love these sandals. Tweet Feet Wednesday!"'' Rachel Nichols Twitter March 30, 2011 BTS-LA-T033011.jpg|''"This is me saying good night Please check out: www.odabyajones.com click on music and enjoy!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter March 30, 2011 BTS-AF-T033111a.jpg|''"This was the sunset last night..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T033111b.jpg|''"Beautiful..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter March 31, 2011 BTS-TG-T033111a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 31, 2011 BTS-TG-T033111b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 31, 2011 BTS-TG-T033111c.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter March 31, 2011 BTS-RD-T033111a.jpg|''"Winning?"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter March 31, 2011 BTS-RD-T033111b.jpg|''"Winning?"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter March 31, 2011 BTS-LA-T040111a.jpg|''"Guess who???"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 1, 2011 BTS-AF-T040111a.jpg|''"I like!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 1, 2011 BTS-AF-T040111b.jpg|''"KV's makeup for her first look of the day"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 1, 2011 BTS-AF-T040111c.jpg|''"KV has 3 different looks today!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 1, 2011 BTS-AF-T040111d.jpg|''"KV has 3 different looks today!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 1, 2011 BTS-KV-T040111.jpg|''"already "fooled" 7 times & it's not even 10. this is standard for me on April Fools. I'm wearing PG's crawfish ring"'' Kirsten Vangsness Twitter April 1, 2011 BTS-LA-T040111b.jpg|''"Second change one more to go!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 1, 2011 BTS-AF-T040111e.jpg|''"Makeup colors for look #2"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 1, 2011 BTS-AF-T040111f.jpg|''"Look #2"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 1, 2011 BTS-LA-T040111c.jpg|''"Look who's here together"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 1, 2011 BTS-AF-T040111g.jpg|''"One of garcia's cute earrings :)"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 1, 2011 BTS-AF-T040111h.jpg|''"Look #3 makeup..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 1, 2011 BTS-LA-T040111d.jpg|''"Last change!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 1, 2011 BTS-LA-T040111e.jpg|''"Just finishing up our day with Kirsten. Yay can't wait for the weekend"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 1, 2011 BTS-DJ-T040411.jpg|''"A lovely day in Jacksonville Florida on the set of Criminal Minds"'' Dayne Johnson Twitter April 4, 2011 BTS-LA-T040411.jpg|''None'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 4, 2011 BTS-TG-T040411a.jpg|''"beautiful day in Faux-rida RT @sussirayner @Gibsonthomas Back in Faux-rida again?"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 4, 2011 BTS-TG-T040411b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 4, 2011 BTS-RN-T040411.jpg|''"Just a normal Monday; lights, camera, action...and a grown man eating a hotdog covered with ice cream."'' Rachel Nichols Twitter April 4, 2011 BTS-TG-T040511a.jpg|''"I thought I'd wear something a little different today..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 5, 2011 BTS-LA-T040511a.jpg|''"We r filming at the beach Very windy!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 5, 2011 BTS-LA-T040511b.jpg|''"Green room"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 5, 2011 BTS-TG-T040511b.jpg|''"criminal meeting of the minds"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 5, 2011 BTS-TG-T040511c.jpg|''"Keith-what more can one say?"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 5, 2011 BTS-TG-T040511d.jpg|''"ladies?"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 5, 2011 BTS-TG-T040511e.jpg|''"fla FBI press conference"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 5, 2011 BTS-AF-T040511.jpg|''"This is where we r filming today...not bad"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 5, 2011 BTS-JM-T040511.jpg|''"On location at the beach."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter April 5, 2011 BTS-AF-T040611.jpg|''"Snack..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 6, 2011 BTS-JM-T040611a.jpg|''"On a break. Talking to some fans"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter April 6, 2011 BTS-JM-T040611b.jpg|''"I got sand in my shoes"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter April 6, 2011 BTS-TG-T040611a.jpg|''"the goob!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 6, 2011 BTS-LA-T040611a.jpg|''"Look at the men!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 6, 2011 BTS-TG-T040611b.jpg|''"our director us nuts!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 6, 2011 BTS-LA-T040611b.jpg|''"Very busy plus the sun came out"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 6, 2011 BTS-LA-T040711a.jpg|''"Shemar is in the house!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 7, 2011 BTS-LA-T040711b.jpg|''"Close up"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 7, 2011 BTS-TG-T040711a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 7, 2011 BTS-LA-T040711c.jpg|''"Garcia and me..."'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 7, 2011 BTS-AF-T040711a.jpg|''"Garcia and me..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 7, 2011 BTS-AF-T040711b.jpg|''"Garcia and us..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter April 7, 2011 BTS-TG-T040711b.jpg|''"popcorn face"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 7, 2011 BTS-LA-T040811.jpg|''"Twelve hours of this..."'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 8, 2011 BTS-LA-T041111.jpg|''"Check out the beautiful cake they gave cause Simon Mirron is leaving the show."'' Linda De Andrea Twitter April 11, 2011 Category:Real World Articles